Can't Help Falling in Love
by Noe Sweetway
Summary: El Examen de Cazador es el evento más esperado en esas tierras, cada año. Daichi cree estar preparado para enfrentar todo con tal de obtener esa Lincencia, pero no ha esperado conocer a ese 'alguien' tan peculiar. Kuroo Tetsurou es un aspirante a Cazador que esconde sus motivos, pero no sus sentimientos. / HunterxHunter!AU / Oneshot / Lime. [KuroDai/DaiKuro].


**Disclaimer** **: Haikyuu! ©** Furudate Haruichi. **HunterxHunter ©** Yoshihiro Togashi.

 **Dedicatoria :** A _BlueDreamsSM_ (wattpad) «3 Por el intercambio de aniversario de un grupito precioso que tenemos por wha. Y porque es mi _soulmate_ y la adoro mucho!

 **Importante :** AU basado en el Examen de Cazador, perteneciente al universo de **HunterxHunter**. No es necesario haber leído el manga o visto el anime para comprender el fic c:

* * *

 **Can´t help falling in love**

 **I**

 **…**

A orillas de un cristalino riachuelo, en un antiguo pueblo denominado Meriam, ubicado casi a las afueras de Erya (aquella gran ciudad, tan famosa por albergar una cantidad ridícula de habitantes, a pesar del reducido tamaño de su superficie en sí y sur mismo del continente), está a punto de anunciarse el inicio de la edición número trescientos sesenta y cuatro del tan ansiado Examen de Cazador.

Daichi ha llegado al lugar indicado una semana antes. No había querido que, por nada del mundo, el hecho de haber salido a última hora de su hogar representara algún obstáculo que le impidiera presentarse a la prueba. Por ello, se había provisto de un solo equipaje, ligero y con lo justo, y se había despedido de su madre apenas con una nota descuidada que dejó sobre la mesa. Es que ella es algo especial y sobreprotectora. Daichi recuerda con lujo de detalles todo el escándalo que la misma le armó, años atrás, cuando él le hubo comentado a grandes rasgos de qué iba el examen y la razón por la que quería darlo. La mujer se había negado rotundamente y le había dicho que haría lo que fuera para convencerlo de quedarse en casa, lo que había hecho que el chico, al final, haya tomado la decisión de partir a escondidas.

Hasta el momento, puede decir que lo siente un poco por ella —es su madre, después de todo, sabe que la va a echar de menos—, pero sabe que de ninguna manera va a soportar otro año más sin reunirse con ellos. Sus amigos.

Un espíritu tan aventurero como el suyo no se ve capaz de tolerarlo más.

El dispositivo móvil que trae le vibra en el bolsillo del chándal y con ello sabe que la hora ha llegado.

El Examen de Cazador es el evento más anhelado en esas tierras, cada año. Al aprobarlo, uno es capaz de adquirir una Licencia de Cazador, la cual conlleva muchísimos beneficios. Y no es para menos, un Cazador es como una especie de héroe (bueno, depende más bien del uso que se le dé a dicho título, pero algo así debería ser). Es una personalidad reconocida en cada rincón del mundo y a quien la gente le confía las más duras misiones, a cambio de remuneraciones de tamaños incalculables. Además del buen pago (para el cual, cada Cazador posee una tarjeta propia), existen otras ventajas una vez que se adquiere el mencionado título: noventa y cinco por ciento de las instalaciones públicas pueden ser utilizadas sin costo (con servicios de primera clase), libertad inigualable para viajar por el mundo, casi nula responsabilidad legal por asesinatos, la posibilidad de vender la licencia como un valioso objeto de colección, acceso a un sitio web confidencial para Cazadores que contiene información ultra-secreta sobre diferentes temas (subida por otros Cazadores); y otros tantísimos puntos positivos. El prestigio es inmenso, claro está, lo cual supone un motivo más que suficiente para querer _unirse_.

Sin embargo, no es algo tan sencillo como «dar el examen» y «aprobarlo». Según cuentan por ahí, cada año participan al evento cerca de quinientas cincuenta personas, y terminan aprobando diez o menos. Y la posibilidad de aprobar a la primera, es de un solo novato cada tres años.

Las estadísticas son fuertes, así que es bien sabido que hay que ir a todas desde el principio.

 _«Al sur, a unas largas millas de tu ubicación actual. Una línea totalmente recta deberás trazar. Habrá gente que te podrá guiar y así la prueba preliminar podrás pasar»._

Suelta una bocanada de aire. El mensaje que acaba de llegarle es poco gráfico. Técnicamente, no le dice nada. Pero así también él comprende que ese tipo de ejercicios son de ese modo: datos muy vagos y difusos y obligándolo a hallar las respuestas por sus propios medios.

Así que no tiene de otra que encaminarse hacia el sur con toda la velocidad que puede. Escoge utilizar la destreza física que ha adquirido luego de tanto entrenamiento en solitario, por lo que inmiscuirse entre los árboles y treparlos de vez en cuando —como si saltara de uno a otro— le parece la opción más factible y rápida. Se siente medianamente satisfecho consigo mismo, tiene que decir.

Atraviesa algún que otro pueblucho mientras se dedica a seguir meramente a sus instintos. A veces, se detiene a comer algo o beber agua, o a recostarse en el césped más cercano y cerrar los ojos unos minutos. Y luego sigue corriendo en línea recta (como la única indicación clara que ese mensaje le dicta), pues todavía no ha visto nada que le haya parecido sospechoso.

Al final, le toma casi un día completo descubrir _algo_.

Así es como en ese tiempo llega a un punto perdido en una aldea que nunca antes ha pisado. Tiene toda la pinta de ser un lugar despoblado (las calles parecen sin vida al estar tan vacías), sin embargo, a medida que va avanzando, puede oír algunas voces en la lejanía y, siguiéndolas —lo curioso es que están _justo_ en la dirección por la que él ya iba progresando—, se topa con un camino angosto rodeado de altas paredes (lo más parecido a un callejón), que no tiene más salida que ir hacia adelante.

—¡Ah, deja de llorar, mocoso!

Daichi lo ve. A un tipo de estatura respetable y peinado raro, haciendo un ademán de patear el aire (o eso parece) en dirección a la única salida visible. A un costado del hombre, logra discernir a un pequeño de no más de cinco años, cabeza rapada y piel tostada, sentado en el piso y ahogándose en un llanto quejumbroso. _Así que eso es lo que oía a lo lejos_ , se dice internamente y duda solo un poco en acercarse a ambos.

Finalmente, lo hace.

—Buenas —su voz suena rasposa, por haber estado tanto tiempo sin hablar.

El sujeto alto voltea hacia él con suma rapidez y lo mira con un deje de confusión y sorpresa y un aura defensiva tan grande, que hace a Daichi retroceder unos pasos. _Qué tipo tan extraño_.

—¿Cómo es que no sentí tu presencia? —suelta el muchacho, más para sí mismo que para Daichi, o eso le hace creer. Se ve medio frustrado. Mira a los alrededores, seguramente para comprobar que él es el único que ha llegado.

El niño que yace en el piso aún no ha dejado de llorar escandalosamente. Los dos mayores lo miran de manera fugaz (y uno de ellos con particular _molestia_ ) y luego vuelven a cruzar mirada entre ellos.

—La estaba ocultando, a propósito. Este lugar me parecía sospechoso —le dice Sawamura al extraño, seriamente. Si es totalmente sincero consigo mismo, ni él está muy seguro de poder hacer aquello de _ocultar su presencia_ , pero algo en la expresión del más alto le dice que no debe bajar la guardia de ningún modo.

El otro lanza un suspiro, aparentemente exasperado.

—¿Eres un Cazador? —le cuestiona, enarcando una ceja.

O es solo impresión de Daichi, o ese tipo ha dejado de verlo de forma amenazante.

—De hecho… —duda en decirle la verdad. Sabe que siempre ha sido algo confianzudo y que, hasta el momento, ello no le ha traído nada malo, pero no puede asegurar nada. Sin embargo, chasquea la lengua internamente y opta por arriesgarse una vez más—. No. _Aún_. Más bien… estoy tomando el examen.

El sujeto lo mira atentamente. Ha abierto un poco más los ojos y su expresión se ve ligeramente más relajada. Al rato, comienza a reír. Y eso deja a Sawamura Daichi totalmente descolocado. ¿Qué se traerá en manos? Primero mirándolo todo desconfiado y luego deteniéndose a lanzar carcajadas (que se entremezclan con los sollozos del niñito junto a ellos) ante la confesión de que es un aspirante a Cazador. ¿Será otro de esos que suelen decirle que mejor _lo deje_ , porque no va a aprobar? Venga ya.

«Qué ingenuo, prueba suerte el próximo año», ya casi puede oírlo.

—¿Así que tú también? Debí habérmelo supuesto —suelta el joven, contrario a lo que Sawamura había imaginado. Bota un suspiro cansino y estira el brazo para enseñarle el aparato que trae en la muñeca izquierda—. ¿Ves esto?

—¿Un reloj? —Daichi no puede estar más confundido a esas alturas.

 _Así que él también es un aspirante_.

—Más que eso, es una especie de brújula —aclara el otro—. La conseguí apenas me llegó el mensaje de inicio del examen. Y mira tú, me arrastró derechito a este sitio, que parece ser el único camino que queda para avanzar hasta el lugar de pruebas. Y no creas que me he dejado engañar. Intenté rodear esta estúpida villa despoblada más de una vez, pero esta cosa seguía indicándome que viniera hacia acá. Una y otra vez. Llevo horas en esto y todavía no soy capaz de descubrir qué es esta especie de barrera invisible que me prohíbe el paso, ni qué demonios hace este mocoso aquí, solo, lloriqueando sin parar.

Daichi parpadea repetidas veces.

Es verdad que ese pueblo le pareció de lo más raro apenas lo pisó, como si realmente fuera el último paso al verdadero sitio del examen. Sin embargo, lo más extraño de todo es lo del niño, ciertamente. ¿Quién sería capaz de dejar abandonado a un pequeño de esa manera? Y en un lugar que se ve la mar de peligroso, además. Es obvio que debe haber algo ahí.

Marcha unos pasos hacia el individuo. El camino se ve completamente normal, pero al intentar avanzar un poco más, un obstáculo que no puede ver le impide seguir, bruscamente. Se soba la frente, pues le duele como si acabara de chocar contra una enorme pared invisible, y entonces comprende por qué el muchacho pareció antes estar pateando el aire.

¿Qué es lo que deberían hacer?

—Parece que estamos atrapados —escucha al otro decir.

«Estamos», retrotrae Daichi, y no puede evitar pensar en que su mensaje de inicio le había dictado: _Habrá gente que te podrá guiar y así la prueba preliminar podrás pasar_. Una especie de lámpara se enciende dentro de su mente y tiene que observar al otro con apremio, antes de que se le pierda la idea.

—Oye, ¿podrías leer en voz alta tu mensaje de inicio?

—¿Qué? ¿Para qué? —el joven se ve perturbado.

—Solo hazlo, ¿de acuerdo?

Lo ve fruncir el ceño y dirigirle una mirada de desconfianza, como al inicio.

—¿Estás seguro de que no piensas valerte de la información que tengo para escapar tú solo con todas las pistas? —le espeta, en respuesta—. No voy a caer en algo como eso.

Sawamura exhala sonoramente y escoge sacar su dispositivo móvil del bolsillo, para leer en voz alta su propio mensaje, con motivo de dejar entrever que su intención no es quedarse con toda la información, sino tratar de hallar la solución.

El joven, al oírlo, esboza una mueca de disgusto y resuelve exhibir su móvil también.

—Si logras hallar el objeto indicado, este te guiará. Por momentos incómodos no deberás dejarte llevar. Consigue la salida mágica y la prueba preliminar aprobarás —lanza un suspiro al terminar de leer.

—Así que _objeto indicado_ —murmura Daichi, y no puede pensar en otra cosa que la brújula que el chico trae consigo—. _Salida mágica_ …

El otro lo mira con atención, por lo que Sawamura tiene que cerrar los ojos para cavilar. Es difícil concentrarse con tanta tensión y los llantos del pequeño que resuenan el todo el lugar.

 _Un momento_. Gente que te podrá guiar. Salida mágica. _El niño_.

Abre los ojos repentinamente.

—¿Has descubierto algo? —oye al otro decir, pero no puede detenerse a responderle.

Prefiere avanzar hasta el niño que todavía llora sin consuelo en el piso. Se coloca en cuclillas al tenerlo de frente. Lleva una mano hasta su pequeño y delicado rostro. Le acaricia la mejilla húmeda con el pulgar y le susurra un _«Me llamo Sawamura Daichi, ¿qué tienes, pequeño?»_ tan tenue que teme que se lo haya llevado el viento.

Pero el aludido no responde y, a pesar de todo, no contiene su desazón.

Sawamura retira la mano de la cara contraria y se coloca en pose pensativa. Debe haber una salida.

Sorpresivamente, al minuto, ya tiene al desconocido a su lado, imitándolo y tratando de colocarse también a la altura del chiquillo. Como si acabara de comprenderlo todo sin necesidad de que se lo explicara.

—Oye —su voz aterciopelada parece introducirse en la mente de Daichi tan de pronto, que lo marea un poco—. Mi nombre es Kuroo, ¿cómo te llamas tú, pequeño? —no hay respuesta del menor, por lo que el muchacho procede a despojarse de su brújula—. Mira, te tengo un regalo, ¿lo quieres?

Y entonces, sucede. Como si fuera por arte de magia, el niño deja de llorar y, por primera vez, guía sus ojitos cristalizados a los dos hombres. Es de no creer.

Kuroo trata de colocarle el 'reloj' en la muñeca y el pequeño echa a reír, sorbiéndose la nariz sonoramente. Daichi también suelta un intento de risa y aprovecha para decírselo:

—¿Te gustó el regalo? —solo es una manera de atraer su atención. El niño lo mira y asiente, feliz—. Bien. Ahora nos vas a dejar pasar, ¿verdad?

—Porque eres el responsable de esa barrera, ¿no es así? —Kuroo complementa.

El niño intercala mirada entre ambos y gesticula una enorme sonrisa. Se pone de pie con avidez y corre hasta quedar frente a donde debería estar la _pared invisible_. Eleva las manos a la altura de su rostro y compone un par de aplausos, antes de hablar:

—¡Ya está! —su voz aguda se oye eufórica, al darles la noticia—. ¡Soy Takeru, aprendiz de Mago, y declaro que aprueban la fase preliminar del Examen de Cazador! Pueden seguir por este camino y, al final del pasillo, encontrarán una puerta que los guiará hasta el siguiente sitio de prueba.

—¡Genial! —Daichi se emociona tanto, que no puede soltar otra cosa.

Kuroo parece pensárselo un poco más.

—¿Un bebé como tú podía hablar tanto? ¿Eres un examinador?

—¡Ya tengo casi doce años y soy un Cazador, aunque no se lo crean! —Takeru enrojece un poco y termina inflando los cachetes, mientras los señala a ambos con el dedo—. ¡Será mejor que se apresuren y vayan! ¡Mi tío, el mismo que me enseñó la magia, los está esperando más adelante para alguna de las siguientes pruebas, ya verán!

 _Las apariencias engañan_.

El más alto enarca una ceja, no muy seguro de lo que acaba de escuchar (el pequeño había aparentado ser muchísimo menor), pero termina encogiéndose de hombros y mentalizándose para avanzar, cuando Daichi ya echa a correr hacia la salida.

—¡Ey, tú, espera! —exclama, comenzando a seguirlo.

Takeru los ve alejarse y sonríe infantilmente, mientras agita las manos, como despidiéndolos, aunque estén de espaldas y ya no puedan verlo. Ha pasado muchísimo tiempo desde que alguien pudo descubrir que era él la clave para avanzar.

 _Esos dos son buenos_.

* * *

 **II**

 **…**

No había estado en sus planes hacerlo, pero sin querer, acaba utilizando el transcurso del examen para observarlo detenidamente. Aunque puede afirmar que también se da a la inversa, porque pilla al otro observándolo de reojo más de una vez.

«Kuroo» ha dicho que se llama.

Daichi no lo admitiría jamás en voz alta, pero ese sujeto se le hace bastante interesante. De los ciento ochenta y dos participantes que quedan en juego (en un principio fueron trescientos noventa y ocho, pero ya han quedado muchísimos por el camino), es Kuroo el que lleva la placa —con el número doscientos sesenta grabado en ella— menos dañada y descuidada, y eso solo puede significar su increíble destreza física y mental, pues haber pasado de esa manera la estricta prueba que han tenido hasta ahora es un logro inmenso.

Hasta la suya (la doscientos cincuenta y nueve) tiene algunos rasguños y eso que ha hecho todo lo posible por evitar que se deteriorara.

La primera prueba —a cargo de un examinador llamado Keishin— ha consistido en llegar hasta la Torre de Fuego (donde iba a desarrollarse la segunda), desde el lugar en el que estaban al inicio. El problema no ha sido tanto la enorme distancia que los separaba —que consistía en más de quinientas cuarenta millas—, sino más bien los obstáculos que se han presentado en el camino.

Daichi ha tenido que correr sin parar durante días, ha tenido que nadar, trepar elevaciones, atravesar pantanos y bosques frondosos, buscar algunas provisiones para no morir de hambre y sed, y evitar a algunos bravucones, quienes no han querido más que estropear la oportunidad de los mejores novatos de aprobar el examen. Un par de veces también ha tenido que luchar contra alguno de ellos. Todo un fastidio.

En un momento dado, ha terminado encontrándose con Kuroo. Este ha parecido estar descansando tranquilamente a los pies de un robusto árbol. Se lo ha visto algo agotado, pero sin ningún daño visible en sus prendas ni en la parte expuesta de su cuerpo.

—¡Hey! —lo ha saludado al apenas verlo acercarse—. Sawamura, ¿verdad?

—Umh, sí —Daichi ha intentado sonreírle sinceramente, pero es difícil, teniendo en cuenta que hay tipos fanfarrones por todos lados y no ha podido confiar en nadie desde que estos le atacaron—. Kuroo, ¿cómo la llevas?

El aludido solo le había enseñado una sonrisa altanera.

—Mejor que tú, por lo que veo.

Lo dicho por ese engreído había hecho que Daichi frunciera el ceño y se le acercara con leve disgusto. Sabía que solo lo estaba provocando, pero lo suyo no era hacerse el indiferente en ese tipo de situaciones.

—¿Eso crees solo porque llevo el chándal algo manchado de lodo? —le había tendido la mano, en un ademán de ayudarlo a ponerse en pie—. Al menos yo sigo caminando. ¿Te has dado cuenta de que nos estamos acercando?

—Por supuesto —había respondido Kuroo, casi burlón, tomando la mano que el otro le ofrecía e impulsándose para quedar erguido nuevamente—, solo estaba esperando ver a alguien más por aquí. Hubiera sido aburrido llegar a la Torre tan pronto.

 _Tu rostro exhausto me dice otra cosa_ , había querido decirle Daichi, pero terminó optando por una frase más contundente:

—Entonces, vayamos juntos y veamos quién vence a más idiotas —intensificando, además, el agarre en las manos y provocando que Kuroo hiciera una pequeña mueca de dolor, muy bien disimulada—. ¿O es que tienes miedo?

—Eso quisieras oír.

De esa manera, habían podido conocer un poco de las cualidades del otro en cuanto a combate. Daichi se ha criado prácticamente en los bosques, por lo que desde muy pequeño cuenta con buenas habilidades físicas. También suele traer consigo una especie de látigo que había pertenecido al _viejo_ y después de mucho entrenar, dicho objeto ha terminado sirviéndole bastante a la hora del combate.

Kuroo, en cambio, es todo un misterio. Sawamura no tiene idea alguna de su procedencia o algo similar, pero ha comprobado que es extremadamente habilidoso. Es buenísimo en el cuerpo a cuerpo y, como si eso fuera poco, carga consigo un arco y una flecha. Por lo que ha visto hasta ahora, su puntería está en un cien por ciento la mayoría de las veces.

De pronto, se encuentra a sí mismo demasiado interesado en el más alto. Es raro. Le gustaría saber todo sobre él. «Sus propias para estar dando este examen deberá tener», es lo que piensa, pero no se anima a preguntárselo todavía.

 _Es fuerte. Es divertido competir contra él. Y junto a él._ Eso es lo que Daichi acaba pensando para cuando llegan a la mencionada torre y la segunda prueba da inicio.

El examinador de turno, un tal Nekomata (que Sawamura no entiende por qué, pero le recuerda en demasía al viejo), les brinda unas cuantas indicaciones antes de introducirlos en una especie de laberinto con miles de pasillos y un sinnúmero de puertas que solo pueden ser abiertas al responder cierto tipo de preguntas.

Esa fase al parecer se lleva a cabo obligatoriamente en parejas. Como estaban juntos desde que llegaron, Daichi y Kuroo han decidido encaminarse al siguiente nivel en las mismas condiciones. De vez en cuando se riñen por las opciones que deberían escoger para seguir avanzando, pero la mayoría de las veces acaban tomando decisiones unánimes y ello a Sawamura le parece increíble porque solo puede significar que son capaces de pensar igual. De compenetrarse con tanta simplicidad que llega a asustarle.

Llegan a atravesar desafíos que incluyen innumerables y dificilísimos juegos mentales, a caer en trampas que incluyen insectos gigantes y luchas inútiles, y a idear estrategias para cada una de las puertas que abren de la mitad para adelante.

Y así es como terminan la segunda prueba satisfactoriamente y son capaces de participar del banquete que los examinadores han preparado para los afortunados que lograran aprobar dicha instancia. La prestigiosa cena se lleva a cabo en un barco enorme, en el cual hay también dormitorios y otros lugares de descanso y entretenimiento. Al parecer, la siguiente fase iniciaría al día siguiente en algún lugar lejano al que podrían trasladarse mientras recargan las fuerzas.

La jornada culmina de manera genial.

—Parece que hacemos un buen dúo, ¿eh? —le dice Kuroo, cuando se instalan (juntos, por inercia) en una habitación con una sola cama, un gigantesco sofá y un televisor de último modelo justo en el centro—. ¿Qué te parece si permanecemos juntos hasta el final de este examen? A decir verdad, prefiero trabajar por mi cuenta, pero no creo tener problemas con protegerte de vez en cuando, Sawamura.

Sabe que se lo dice solo para meterse con él. Aun así, Daichi aún es débil y tiene que responder.

—Bueno, no sé si confiar en ti. Tu cara es un poco sospechosa, ¿sabes? —en realidad no piensa así, pero le da gracia poder contraatacarlo con eso—. Eres una especie de delincuente, ¿verdad?

Kuroo se ríe, seguramente pensando que se lo dice en serio.

—Bueno, las apariencias engañan, tú sabes —se lía la sábana al cuerpo y se hace un ovillo en el lecho—. Si no hubiera visto cómo peleas, creería que eres un muchacho común y corriente.

—Lo soy, de hecho.

—Umh, como digas —Tetsurou le da la espalda y bosteza sonoramente—. Y una cosa: en realidad, mi apariencia sí dice mucho. No te fíes de mí, ¿eh?

Daichi cree que oye su respiración volverse más acompasada, mientras se arroja de pleno en el sofá y enciende el televisor, sin verdaderos ánimos de ver nada en particular. Le parece que es la primera vez que puede dormir tranquilo en muchísimo tiempo, y todo porque un tipo de lo más extraño está roncando a escasos centímetros de él y le hace sentir _casi, casi_ como en casa.

 _Es tan ridículo_.

* * *

 **III**

 **…**

Para la tercera prueba les dan un plazo de tres días. El requisito es, básicamente, sobrevivir en una ciudad que ha sido invadida por unas criaturas extrañas y de un tamaño aterrador, que solo buscan destruir cosas y acabar con la gente del pueblo. Sobre todo, esto último.

—Te diría que los Cazadores nos han impuesto este desafío como parte del examen porque les da flojera ser ellos quienes vengan a rescatar a todos aquí, pero vaya a saber uno sus reales razones.

Daichi lo mira con calma y bota un suspiro.

—No, Kuroo. En ningún momento dijeron que teníamos que rescatar a alguien o luchar contra esos tipos. Nuestra única tarea es _sobrevivir_ —recalca, deteniéndolo a medio camino.

Le parece necesario volver a explicárselo. Nadie ha dicho nada de ir o no a cumplir aquella fase en solitario o en compañía, sin embargo, Kuroo y él habían empezado a caminar tan pronto el examinador Mizoguchi diera la señal, y antes de darse cuenta, ya hubieron recorrido alrededor de diez millas junto al otro. _Es más seguro así_ , piensa Daichi, por segundos. No es como si tuviera real miedo a alguno de esos monstruos, por favor. Es más como si lo hicieran por sencilla comodidad. No podría decir exactamente desde cuándo, pero le parece mucho más confortable seguir avanzando al lado de Tetsurou que en su triste soledad.

Aunque él nunca ha visto la soledad como algo realmente malo, tampoco. El caso es que se muere por romper aunque sea un rinconcito del cascarón que envuelve al alto joven. Esa capa dura que hace que él no pueda distinguir sus verdaderas intenciones o sus propósitos a simple vista, como puede hacerlo con la mayoría de la gente. Porque Daichi fue privilegiado con un gran instinto y una intuición sin igual, y aun así le cuesta horrores tratar siquiera de leer a Kuroo.

Lo único que sabe es que, si se lo propone, ese tipo puede ser verdaderamente testarudo. Y vividor al máximo. No le sorprendería que saliera con una frase estúpida y temeraria en cualquier momento.

Y eso es lo que precisamente hace a continuación.

—¿Piensas esconderte de esos grandotes, sin más, durante estos tres días? Hombre, eso sería demasiado aburrido.

—Pero estamos aquí para _pasar el examen_ —rectifica él, ignorando el desafío por primera vez desde que se han conocido—. No para convertirnos en los héroes del lugar.

Kuroo se ríe flojito.

—Dices eso… —y empieza a caminar de vuelta—, pero te apuesto que vas a ser el primero en saltar y proteger a un pobre campesino que esté siendo atacado por esos feos, justo frente a tus ojos.

Sawamura se lo piensa un poco. Quizá el otro no esté equivocado del todo, pero esa es una situación muy extrema y puntual, ¿no? Es una buena obra que cualquiera haría por mero impulso, por simple lógica, ¿cierto? No hay nada de malo en rescatar a alguien si la ocasión así lo amerita, si no se puede evitar. No obstante ¿para qué saltar a la boca del lobo por cuenta propia? Una cosa es competir y divertirse mientras se lucha, pero otra muy distinta es la de desviarse del objetivo inicial.

Además, ¿qué no haría Tetsurou lo mismo? Lo de salvar a alguien porque sea necesario y no simplemente para evitar el aburrimiento. A él se le hace que sí. Lo que lo lleva directamente a cuestionarse…

—¡Kuroo! —trota hasta alcanzarlo nuevamente y lo sujeta del suéter—. ¿Por qué quieres ser un Cazador?

El aludido lo mira fijamente. Es una mezcla entre confusión y diversión. Y quizá no puede creer que se lo esté preguntando ahora, mientras buscan un lugar que puedan utilizar como base para esconderse de extraños gigantes que quieren hacer trizas a cualquiera que se interponga en su camino (aunque Kuroo ha dicho que de ninguna manera va a esconderse, pero _de acuerdo_ , si están buscando una base es por algo). Lo mira y esboza una sonrisa cómplice.

—Sabes todos los beneficios que trae consigo una Licencia, ¿verdad? —le dice, esperando en vano que Daichi se contente con ello, porque es obvio que no lo va a hacer. No va con él.

Así que se encoge de hombros, dándoselo a entender.

—Todo el mundo tiene una razón en específico para quererla, Kuroo.

Tetsurou aguarda un poco antes de devolverle la pregunta.

—¿Por qué quieres serlo tú, Sawamura?

Se lo piensa un poco.

¿Es totalmente justo que decida abrirse a ese desconocido e imprudente joven que, además, no puede confesarle sus propias razones y prefiere ocultarse tras la fachada de que quiere ese cargo _porque sí_? No lo sabe. Solo sabe que siempre ha sido pésimo inventando excusas y que lo mínimo que se ve capaz de revelarle no es apenas un fragmento de la inquietud que lo azota desde hace tantos años, sino que podría decir gran parte de ella. Lo esencial.

Porque así es él.

Y su intuición le dice que está bien que se lo cuente.

—Conocí a Suga y Asahi cuando los tres teníamos más o menos cinco años —empieza a relatar, cuando ya empieza a oscurecer. Le hace caer en la cuenta de que han pasado casi todo el día recorriendo el lugar y que no se han topado con nada ni nadie aún—. El pueblo que habitábamos era apenas un conjunto de pocas casas en medio del campo, había más bosque que civilización, así que, naturalmente, nos criamos como una especie de niños _salvajes_.

Kuroo tiene que reírse, aunque no se detiene ni vuelve a mirarlo directamente. Tiene la vista fija en el sendero frente a ellos. Alerta a pesar de haberse envuelto en la historia de su interlocutor.

—Ahora tiene sentido el cómo es que eres tan bueno nadando y escalando y por qué puedes moverte y reaccionar tan ridículamente rápido.

—Bueno. Eso me llevó mucho tiempo aprenderlo —le dice, riéndose un poco también ante el agradable recuerdo—. Cuando teníamos ocho, conocimos a un viejo que estaba pescando en la zona en la que solíamos jugar. Nos enfadamos tanto porque alguien se atreviera a invadir nuestro _territorio_ , así que le gritamos que se fuera. Suga y yo se lo gritamos, más bien, como unos verdaderos maleducados. Asahi solamente temblaba de miedo tras nosotros, murmurando que el abuelo ese era realmente aterrador.

»El sujeto claramente no nos tomó en serio, pero fingió haberlo hecho. Dejó su caña a un lado, en la orilla, y se puso en pie retadoramente, diciéndonos de manera casi burlona que, si lográbamos ganarle en combate, él se iría y nunca regresaría a nuestra propiedad. Así que, como éramos unos simples e ingenuos niños, nos lanzamos de lleno a atacarlo.

—Él era un Cazador, ¿no es así? —inquiere el más alto, para simplificar las cosas.

—Exacto. Y, como seguro ya lo suponías, perdimos.

Un sonido sordo interrumpe el relato. Daichi y Kuroo intercambian miradas, seriamente, y van corriendo hasta la escena de donde ha provenido el tumulto. Sin dudas. Veloces.

Es una chica. Tendrá un par de años menos que ellos; rubia, ojos color café, menuda y con las piernas temblándole como gelatina, casi impidiéndole correr. Tras ella, una verdadera criatura infernal que mide quizá más del triple de ella en estatura. Ese mismo monstruo, de cuerpo azulado, pelos por todas partes, ojos saltones y boca babosa, está persiguiéndola de manera amenazante. Lo rodea un aura asesina y digna de ser rota.

Ellos dos, por su parte, se entrometen, decididos.

—Déjanoslo a nosotros, chica, ¡y ve a esconderte!

Kuroo solo quiere lucir genial al exclamar aquello, piensa Daichi.

Les toma más tiempo del que habían creído vencer al engendro. Es que es enorme y, además, increíblemente fuerte, puesto que casi logra acorralarlos, un par de veces. Y eso que están entre _dos_. No quieren ni imaginarse qué deberá sentirse enfrentar a esa cosa en solitario. Empiezan a sentir lastima por los pobres aldeanos. Pero, en fin. Lo logran, más o menos. Lo dejan inconsciente y echan a correr, cuando notan que la jovencita no se ha apartado del lugar, como le hubieron ordenado. La misma solo se queda mirándolos, entre estupefacta y maravillada, y antes de que Daichi pudiera regañarla por haberse quedado al costado de una contienda tan peligrosa, acaban notando que tiene la pierna lastimada.

El más alto se ve ligeramente fastidiado cuando la carga sobre sus hombros y ella no ha podido decir nada más que «¡oh, cielos, mu-muchísimas gracias!, soy Yachi, ¡ustedes son híper fuertes, son mis héroes, yo tenía tanto miedo y _ugh_!», entre sollozos y moqueos (ensuciando la espalda de Kuroo), antes de quedarse dormida, fatigada.

Sawamura se carcajea cuando ve a su acompañante hacer una mueca de asco y resulta que, al final, este también termina riendo. Como _conmovido_.

—Así que, ¿volvieron a luchar contra el viejo, después de que los hubo vapuleado? —le cuestiona Kuroo, una vez que se adentran en una húmeda y estrecha cueva, pues es lo máximo que han podido hallar para _descansar_ en ese lugar.

A Daichi le sorprende que el joven se interese más en su historia, antes que en planear alguna estrategia para enfrentar a esos _ogros_ (lo han catalogado así en algún punto del camino) al día siguiente o algo.

—Sí —le responde, suspirando con resignación—. Todos los días. Éramos unos niños que no sabían nada del mundo exterior y que lo único que querían era recuperar su lugar favorito para jugar al que llamaban «guarida», pero quizá éramos más buenos de lo que creímos en cuanto a habilidades físicas, ya que el viejo alegaba cada día que «estábamos mejorando» y aumentaba poco a poco la rigurosidad. Sin darnos cuenta, se había convertido en nuestro maestro.

»Entonces, me di cuenta de que tenía que intentar algo para derrotarlo. Se me ocurrió crear una especie de arma. Até una ramita a un extremo de una soga, y una piedra al otro. En fin, ataqué al viejo con ella, cuando Suga y Asahi lo entretenían con patadas o golpes al aire. Le di. Justo en la cara.

— _Ohoho_ —la sonrisa de pícara de Tetsurou no tiene precio—. Eras un niño perspicaz, ¿no?

—Creo que sí, ¿sabes? —esboza una sonrisa nostálgica—. Al día siguiente nos dijo su nombre, por primera vez, y también confesó que era un Cazador y que tenía que marcharse. Y dijo que éramos fuertes y que volvería dentro de unos años para comprobar si estábamos hechos para eso. Porque él quería que nos convirtiéramos en unos también.

—¿Volvió?

—Sí. Cuando teníamos catorce.

—Pasó muchísimo.

—Ajá. Y fue mucho más estricto. Nos mantuvo entrenando durante todo un mes y, al final de este, nos retó a un nuevo combate. Esa vez, no nos tuvo ni una pizca de piedad. Terminé golpeándome la cabeza muy fuerte con uno de sus ataques, quizá sea por eso que no recuerdo gran cosa de lo que sucedió. Todo lo que sé es que, nuevamente, ideé una estrategia para derrotarlo.

—No funcionó esa vez, ¿cierto?

—De hecho, sí lo hizo —Sawamura se acomoda lentamente sobre el frío suelo, dándole a entender al otro que está cansado y que, apenas acabe el relato, tratará de dormir—. Técnicamente no le hice nada, pero logré que utilizara su brazo izquierdo, cosa que se estaba resistiendo a hacer desde que empezamos a luchar. Suga y Asahi estaban tendidos en el piso, quizá inconscientes o solamente muertos del cansancio, y yo era el único que seguía en pie.

»El viejo me dijo que iba a llevar a mis dos amigos a convertirse en Cazadores y que yo me las arreglara por mí mismo. 'Tú no lo necesitas', me dijo y luego, me noqueó. Me desperté al día siguiente y ya se habían ido. Los tres.

Kuroo termina observándolo con incredulidad. _¿Por qué se opondría a llevar justamente al más fuerte de los tres?_ , seguramente está pensando eso. Y la verdad es que la razón es esa. Daichi anhela tanto el poder hallar a ese abuelo y preguntarle directamente qué fue lo que le faltó. Por qué los otros sí y él no. Él… que tanto se esforzó desde el principio.

—Así que… ¿quieres preguntárselo en persona? —inquiere el más alto.

—Por supuesto. Y también quiero ver cuánto han crecido Asahi y Suga.

—Vaya —el otro suelta una risa tenue, recostándose también para dormir—. Es admirable, ¿sabes? Yo…- yo no tengo una razón tan noble como esa.

Y aunque Sawamura cree que está a punto de abrirse a él, la conversación muere ahí.

Ambos, molidos, ceden ante los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

 **IV**

 **…**

Quién iba a decir que esa tercera prueba se tornaría infinita y se volvería el mismísimo caos, en muchísimos sentidos.

Todo se resume en que, por primera vez, ambos se desgastan _verdaderamente_ luego de una pelea. Porque son miles de peleas. Esos monstruos han hallado su escondite en pleno amanecer y ellos tienen que cuidar de Yachi a la par que intentan acabarlos y correr por sus vidas. Salvan a más personas en el proceso. Logran que algunos escapen hacia algún refugio que conocen, pero otro sujeto de nombre Yamaguchi se las arregla para seguirlos, porque quiere _proteger_ a Yachi (quien se ha rehusado a abandonarlos) y aprender a pelear, observándolos. _Qué chico más cabezón_ , murmura Kuroo más de una vez.

Cuando al fin han conseguido que esos dos cabezotas corran también al refugio y se han quedado a solas, se dan cuenta de que están a mitad del tercer y último día de prueba. Están llenos de heridas y sin fuerzas suficientes para seguir luchando, así que ese es el momento indicado para huir, aunque sinceramente a ninguno le agrade mucho la idea.

Descansan en lo que parece ser una cabaña abandonada. Recuestan la espalda en la fría pared y solo pueden quejarse del dolor corporal, mientras se echan a reír de lo absurdo de la situación en la que han acabado.

—Al final, querías huir de los problemas y ellos vinieron a nosotros —dice Tetsurou, en tono picante.

—Bueno, has visto que ser imprudente no nos iba a llevar a ningún lado.

—Nos trajo aquí.

—Estamos hechos un desastre —Daichi se queja de dolor, cuando el otro intenta codearle amistosamente, pero acaba lastimándole la zona de las costillas (que ya tiene machacada de por sí, de tanto esfuerzo diario).

Sus risas inundan la mugrienta habitación una vez más.

Kuroo gira sobre su propio eje e insta a Sawamura a hacer lo propio. Terminan sentados uno frente al otro en el piso, viéndose a los ojos y sonriéndose ante el tenue resplandor de la puesta de sol, que ingresa por esa ajada ventana.

—Dinero —dice el muchacho, luego de un largo suspiro.

Daichi frunce el ceño, confundido.

—¿Qué?

—El dinero es el único motivo que tengo para ser Cazador —aclara Tetsurou, ante su visible desconcierto. El joven se ve medio impotente al soltar esas palabras—. ¿Ves? Mi razón no es tan profunda como la tuya. Quizá al final no te hayas equivocado sobre lo de que soy un delincuente. ¿No habrás pensado que quiero convertirme en un emblemático héroe, o sí?

—Umh, no sé.

El más alto estira el brazo adolorido hasta posar la palma en la mejilla del otro. Daichi se ve altamente sorprendido con el toque, pero no se aparta. Siente un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago y no se siente capaz de explicar el porqué de los latidos frenéticos de su corazón.

Tan inesperado. Tan suave.

—¿Qué es lo que no sabes? —es gracioso que el murmullo de Kuroo se oiga tan lejano, cuando en realidad está a escasos milímetros de sus labios—. ¿Por qué no empiezas a desconfiar un poco, Sawamura?

A Daichi el beso le sabe a sangre, a restos de frutos silvestres (esos que han consumido por mera supervivencia), a incertidumbre y a Kuroo. Le duele todo el cuerpo, pero sus heridas parecen desaparecer cuando sus lenguas hacen contacto. Una electricidad lo recorre completo. Se exaspera, no sabía que besar era tan agradable. Besar a Kuroo. O dejarse besar por él. Lo que sea.

Sus labios se deslizan sobre el otro y sus respiraciones siendo una solo puede significar que sus almas también lo están en ese momento, ¿no? _Juntas_. El corazón aleteando dentro de su pecho y la manera intensa en que el chico se concentra al besarlo, cerrando los ojos y acariciando su mejilla rasguñada por los ogros (Daichi solo le ha echado el ojo un segundo, mientras sigue disfrutando de sus caricias).

No puede desconfiar de él. No ha podido hacerlo desde un principio.

—Me gustas —le dice, al separarse.

Tetsurou sigue con los ojos entrecerrados y las mejillas arreboladas, pero parece inmensamente feliz de escucharlo. Le da esa leve impresión. Pero como se trata de _él_ , tiene que contestar a su modo.

—¿Aunque sea un tipo con pinta de pandillero y de lo más sospechoso? —ve al otro asentir—, ¿aunque ahora sepa gran parte de ti, y te haya besado sin permiso?

—Sí.

—¿Aunque todo lo que me importe sea el dinero?

—Sí.

—¿Aunque-

Daichi vuelve a besarlo, para que cierre la boca de una vez.

 _De cualquier manera, nunca dije que te creía sobre eso, idiota. Tú no eres así. Yo lo sé_.

* * *

 **V**

 **…**

La tercera prueba al fin culmina y ellos son libres de descansar todo un día, otra vez.

Le sigue una cuarta. La misma consiste en que el Examinador de turno, el jovencísimo Oikawa Tooru (han llegado a la conclusión de que él es «Mago», el mismo tío y maestro del pequeño que los había atajado en las preliminares), los abandonara en una isla deshabitada —sí, dejados a la deriva una vez más—. Pero esta vez los oponentes son los mismos postulantes entre sí.

Antes de pisar tierra, se exige a cada uno de los veinticinco aspirantes restantes a tomar una placa de una caja llena de ellas. Cada una posee el número de alguno de los que quedan, y esto hace que cada postulante tenga un _objetivo_ al que debe arrebatarle la placa y conservar la propia, para aprobar.

—Va así —empieza el joven mago—: Cada placa _propia_ vale tres puntos. La placa _objetivo_ vale también tres. La de cualquier otro postulante (que no sea su objetivo) vale un punto. Cada quién necesita _seis puntos_ para aprobar. ¿Bien? Da lo mismo obtener los puntos conservando su placa y atrapando la de su objetivo, que conservando la propia y atrapando las de tres tipos al azar, o que perdiendo la propia, pero atrapando las de seis tipos que no sean su objetivo.

Una vez que todos consiguen distinguir a su 'objetivo', son lanzados en lugares al azar y de a uno desde una avioneta a no muchos metros del suelo. Así, logran esparcirse a lo largo y ancho de la isla. Cada uno para sí, y con la misión de acorralar a su propio _objetivo_.

El plazo es de unos cinco días.

Como es de esperarse, Kuroo y Daichi terminan topándose eventualmente. Sucede en la mañana del segundo día. Sawamura ha despertado consciente de que es acechado desde la noche anterior y está dispuesto a enfrentar a quien sea, cuando el joven se aparece frente a sus ojos, a las puertas de la choza que ha estado utilizando para resguardarse de la lluvia del día anterior.

—No me vas a decir que soy tu objetivo, ¿cierto, Kuroo? —cuestiona con retintín.

El aludido eleva ambas manos a la altura de sus hombros, en claro plan 'yo no fui'.

—Juro que no —le dice, divertido—. Espero no ser yo el tuyo, porque resulta que ese idiota que te está siguiendo, creidísimo que no has notado su presencia ya (cuando es obvio que sí), tiene la placa con el número veintiocho en ella. La misma que yo debo capturar. Así que sería triste que yo te ayudara a deshacerte de la basura que está detrás de ti, y que tú me apuñalaras por la espalda.

Daichi tiene que reírse. Cómo es que puede aliviarle tanto la posibilidad de trabajar nuevamente a su lado por lo que queda del examen.

—Tú tampoco eres mi objetivo —camina hasta él, confianzudo de vuelta—. ¿Hacemos equipo?

—¿Qué es lo que hemos estado haciendo hasta ahora, si no?

Al final, es muy fácil para ambos. Acaban atrapando las placas de sus respectivos objetivos y conservando las suyas muy bien para el cuarto día, por lo que les queda uno entero para relajarse a su manera (aunque también son conscientes de que cualquiera podría intentar emboscarlos en esa minúscula choza que han designado como suya, ya sea por venganza o por simple desesperación de otros postulantes).

Pero _bueno_.

Por fin pueden besarse y explorarse dignamente y sin quejarse de algún dolor, a diferencia de la última vez. Antes de darse cuenta, él mismo está deshaciéndose de su chándal. Daichi. No se reconoce.

Kuroo tiene la manía de acariciarle como si se tratara de un objeto precioso, y a Sawamura le parece un chiste que no le haya contestado ningún _tú también me gustas_ , la vez anterior, cuando es obvio que él también puede perder la cabeza de vez en cuando. Aunque simule ser un tipo con aires de «no me importa nada más que el dinero».

Él no le cree para nada. Sabe que algún día tendrá que salir del cascarón.

—Quítame la camiseta —le dice a Tetsurou, en un momento dado, y este lo mira con extrema (y sorpresiva) duda.

—¿Vamos a hacerlo en medio del examen?

—Nosotros ya hemos acabado.

—No… bueno, sí. Pero… —se lo ve bastante nervioso. ¿Es el mismo Kuroo de siempre, acaso? Pues no lo parece—, ¿estás seguro?

—Muy seguro.

Vuelve a besarlo y a lamerle los labios para hacerlo entrar en _calor_. También roza su parte sensible con los nudillos, aunque eso es más bien accidental. Bueno, lo importante es que está duro bajo el pantalón, y él también. Y realmente ya no quiere esperar.

Todas las caricias son bruscas a esas alturas. Ambos están perlados en sudor y, pese al detalle, no parece darles aversión dejarse besos todavía más húmedos en toda la piel visible. Es que… es sencillamente increíble. Daichi podría apostar que las manos le tiemblan más que en un frío polar, pero se siente reconfortado al saber que no es el único en ponerse ansioso. Nervioso.

No es para nada terrible el besarle el cuello mientras el otro lucha por despojarse de sus pantalones. Todo lo contrario.

En algún punto específico, han logrado quedar completamente desnudos, a merced del otro. Y los besos ya antes fogosos adquieren ahora un tinte todavía más demandante. Ambos lo quieren. No saben cómo será o si realmente lo disfrutarán tanto como esa previa. Pero no pueden esperar.

Sawamura tiene la mente en blanco. Se ha nublado ya hace rato y puede jurar haber oído un «¿quién a quién?», preocupado, de Kuroo, pero solo ha hecho como hasta entonces y se ha dejado llevar. Cierra los ojos cuando el mismo se dispone a _prepararlo_. Y no importa. Masturbar a Tetsurou mientras este hace lo propio con él se siente bien. Tener los labios del otro recorriendo su tórax, saboreando sus pezones, su abdomen, el centro de su pelvis, su cuello de nuevo… todo se siente genial. Percibir los dedos contrarios masajeando su entrada, poniéndolo a punto para aquel acto tan protocolar… se siente extraño, pero no menos maravilloso. No importa el modo. Hacer el amor con Kuroo es muchísimo mejor de lo que alguna vez pudo siquiera haber imaginado.

Y cuando llega el momento, duele. Claro que lo hace, sería extraño que no sucediera. Pero el dolor es lo de menos, a decir verdad. También es un poco más torpe de lo que se había idealizado. También es mucho más placentero a medida que los minutos corren y que el otro viene y va sobre su cuerpo. Sobre todo, porque no han cruzado frase más larga que «Ah, Kuroo» y «Sawamura, ah» en una buena cantidad de minutos. Y eso que normalmente ambos tienden a ser bastante habladores.

En fin, culminan exhaustos y maravillados. También avergonzados y adoloridos (sobre todo él), pero ninguno puede decir que no ha valido la pena. Porque ha sido gratificante de inicio a fin.

—Perdona —le dice el más alto, minutos después, cuando regresa de haber ido a buscar agua de los alrededores y le tiende un poco en un recipiente.

Daichi también está totalmente vestido otra vez e intenta moverse poco a poco. Sería una catástrofe que algún postulante superfuerte los atacara en ese preciso instante, en esas condiciones. Aunque quiere creer que su mala suerte no es tanta.

—¿Por qué? —cuestiona, mientras acepta el líquido y bebe un poco de él.

—No pude contenerme y al final estás así.

El más bajo termina riéndose a viva voz, como últimamente sucede mucho entre ambos.

—Eres más torpe de lo que parecías al inicio, _señor genial_.

Tetsurou lo mira con disgusto, pero solo por poco tiempo. El otro le sigue dedicando una sonrisa emblemática.

—No es el dinero, ¿verdad, Kuroo? —intenta, por enésima vez.

—Me gustas, Sawamura —decide declarar el joven, en respuesta, dedicándole una sonrisita y acercándose para atrapar sus labios con los propios, otra vez.

Y Daichi lo entiende.

No está preparado para mostrar su debilidad todavía. Sí para una _segunda_ _ronda_ , no obstante.

* * *

 **VI**

 **…**

Luego de que aprobaran la penúltima fase, liderada por Oikawa, llegan a la ronda final tan solo diez aspirantes.

La quinta prueba se desarrolla en Mortfe, la _gran ciudad_ (y centro del continente), y consiste en combates cuerpo a cuerpo. Es algo extraño, pero el juez Washijou Tanji alega que el sistema de puntuación escogido para ese año, permitiría que solo una persona fuera capaz de reprobar esa última fase. Cada candidato solo tendría que ganar una vez y eso le bastaría para convertirse en un Cazador.

El sorteo arroja ciertos resultados, y Kuroo y Daichi se ven fastidiados al notar que no les corresponde pelear contra el otro, pero lo dejan ser. A ambos se les hubo pasado por la cabeza un instante la posibilidad de perder a propósito contra sus respectivos oponentes, todo para probar suerte de nuevo y luchar uno contra uno, entre ellos. Pero no. Lo primordial es alcanzar la meta en ese instante, ya tendrían las chances de luchar entre sí alguna vez.

Sin muchas vueltas ya, lo consiguen.

Se proclaman Cazadores ese mismo día y se les hace entrega de las tan ansiadas Licencias.

Daichi sonríe con auténtica felicidad. Se muere por restregar su Licencia contra el rostro de su estúpido maestro, mientras le pregunta por qué no lo llevó con él. Ya quiere ver las caras llenas de emoción de Suga y Asahi cuando les diga «aun así, lo logré». Ya quiere salir al mundo y explorarlo _de pe a pa_. Visitar a su madre siendo una eminencia y traer la dicha a su olvidado pueblo.

Y Kuroo.

 _¿Qué va a suceder con…?_

—¡Vayamos a celebrar! —le dice este, antes de que pueda siquiera amagar a preguntárselo.

Está demasiado contento también él.

Es que, a fin de cuentas, han podido alcanzar la cima uno al lado del otro, y ambos saben que la victoria no tendría el mismo sabor si hubiera sido distinto. Si no se hubieran conocido.

—Gracias.

—Gracias a ti.

Suena cursi y penoso, pero ellos no lo notan, pues están en medio del bar más concurrido de la zona. Pasados de tragos y con la sonrisa ya tatuada en el rostro. No pueden pensar en nada más que en abrazar al otro y moverse al ritmo de la pegajosa música que parece resonar en toda la ciudad, en el país, en el mundo.

Aunque a Daichi le escueza, muy en el fondo, la pregunta de «¿y adónde vamos ahora?». Trata de ignorarla, mientras aprisiona a Kuroo a un rincón del lujoso hotel que acaban de pagar.

El alcohol, la felicidad, la incertidumbre… todo les hace dar vueltas la cabeza. Los besos le saben distinto esa noche a Daichi, pero no menos exquisitos. Tienen el toque que él necesita para ser dichoso, aunque no sepa qué vaya a suceder luego de eso.

Tumbados en esa cama que es tres veces más grande de la que usualmente uno de ellos tendría en su habitación y tres veces más cómoda que ese suelo heterogéneo de la choza de la vez anterior, vuelven a ser uno solo. Sawamura no da crédito a lo que oyen sus oídos cuando siente a su pareja escalar su cuerpo hasta quedar sentado a horcajadas sobre él.

—Hoy seré yo —le ha dicho, con la voz enronquecida.

—No… no es necesario, Kuroo —trata de convencerlo, desesperadamente. De hacerlo recapacitar.

—¿No te gusta la idea?

Todo lo contrario, de hecho. Lo que le provoca la adrenalina que corre por sus venas con tan solo hacerse la idea de introducirse dentro de Tetsurou y ser parte de él es inexplicable. Las ganas son tremendas. Lo que le inquieta es…

—No es eso. Es mucho dolor.

—¿Te parece importante eso? —contraataca el otro—. Pues a mí no.

No puede ser legal.

Se la pasan de maravillas una vez más. En esta ocasión se han permitido ser más ruidosos y no guardarse nada. También se han dejado más marcas y han aprendido los puntos débiles del otro, todo a un ritmo despiadado y que casi los hace perder la razón. Memorizan sus formas, el tono de sus voces, el sabor de sus pieles. Se llaman por sus nombres y se aman con todo lo que tienen.

Daichi se cree en el cielo.

Aunque no termina ahí.

Él no va a dejar que termine. No _así_.

Tal y como había predicho la noche anterior (en medio de las múltiples oleadas de placer que lo dominaron una y otra vez), una vez que despierta, se encuentra totalmente solo en la habitación. Kuroo se ha ido y él sabe que no solo del hotel, sino también de la ciudad y, quizá, del país.

No se enfada con él.

No tiene motivos para hacerlo.

Y menos cuando encuentra, a un costado de la cama, una nota para él, en la que está garabateada una dirección y la forma más fácil de llegar a ella.

 _El viejo, Suga y Asahi pueden esperar_.

* * *

 **VII**

 **…**

Le toma una semana y pico llegar al lugar indicado. Es que, aunque ahora sea un Cazador y tenga más fácil acceso a todo lo que se pueda imaginar y a lo que no, le cuesta horrores seguir la dirección que lleva a un poblado incluso más pequeño y apartado que el suyo.

Bueno, al menos ha tenido tiempo de ponerse una ropa más decente en la última ciudad reconocida que pudo pisar. También ha aprovechado y se ha metido en uno de esos lugares secretos y llenos de computadoras especializadas en brindar información exclusiva a Cazadores de todas partes del mundo. Ha bastado con deslizar su Licencia en una máquina escáner y _voilà_ , el monitor se hubo llenado de nombres de reconocidos Cazadores por doquier.

Extrañamente, al escribir _Ukai Ikkei_ en el buscador, ha llegado a aparecerle una pestaña que dicta «Información ultra-secreta, sin acceso a personal no autorizado», lo que lo ha llevado a concluir que el viejo no es un Cazador cualquiera, sino uno de un rango muy alto. Y eso solo ha aumentado más sus ganas de topárselo. Por el contrario, cuando hubo tipeado _Asahi Azumane_ , el navegador personalizado le ha terminado arrojando una serie de resultados, dentro de los cuales ha podido apreciar su ubicación corriente. _Así que él también es un Cazador ya_ , ha pensado Daichi, con la emoción a flor de piel, y se hubo empeñado entonces en imprimir el mapa que le enseñó esa página web y a retirarse del lugar con total sigilo. _Cada vez a menos pasos de conseguirlo_.

Pero primero _lo primero_.

Pone un pie junto al letrero que indica «Ignea» y sabe que al fin se ha adentrado en el pueblo correcto. Apenas camina unos pasos dentro y ya puede divisar una enorme construcción a un costado del pequeño puesto de salud ubicado allí. «Futuro Centro de Rehabilitación» dicta el cartel a los pies de la iniciada edificación y algo en él hace que el corazón empiece a latirle con más intensidad que minutos anteriores.

Oye rumores que lo hacen feliz. La gente murmura que 'todo tipo de males de la salud podrán ser tratados en el Centro' y que 'todo es gracias al amable Cazador'. Una sonrisa adorna sus labios para cuando consigue encontrar el minúsculo puesto de ramen (denominado _Nekoma_ ) que le ha indicado el seudo-mapa que Kuroo de dejó antes de marcharse de ese hotel. No hay muchos clientes dentro (se ha asegurado de ingresar sin que los demás lo notaran), pues todavía ni entrado el mediodía es, pero Daichi siente que puede hallarlo con solo adentrarse un poquito más.

Y efectivamente.

Lo encuentra a un costado dentro del local. Sentado a la mesa más apartada, bebiendo una copa de vino en solitario y leyendo lo que parece una enciclopedia, mientras reniega en voz baja, quejándose del terrible calor que azota ese sector del continente en esos momentos.

—Deberías comprar, además, un acondicionador de aire. Esas cosas existen, ¿sabes?

Tetsurou lo mira con los ojos abiertos al límite, como si se le fueran a desorbitar. Es hilarante para Daichi haberlo sorprendido en esas condiciones: musculosa desaliñada, shorts anticuados y pies descalzos, además de su siempre desordenada cabellera azabachada. Todo él es un desastre y contrasta completamente con el porte lleno de elegancia que cualquiera creería que un flamante Cazador como él debería adquirir.

—No he tenido tiempo para esas cosas —no parece avergonzado de haber sido descubierto así. Al contrario, le enseña una sonrisa socarrona y lo invita a tomar asiento junto a él.

—Entiendo.

Sawamura acepta la invitación. También bebe un poco de vino, mientras termina de analizar el sitio con la mirada, tan cuidadosamente como el otro lo analiza a él.

Los que atienden allí son todos jóvenes. Hay un tipo altísimo, con aires linajudos, que además de escandaloso se sigue de un chico que le llega apenas a la cintura, pero lo regaña como si fuera un superior. Otro chico parece no estar interesado en nada en particular, así que se dedica a observar la escena con cansancio y a llenar los tazones con algunos ingredientes que el cocinero principal —un eufórico muchacho de peinado mohicano— va a utilizar.

 _Esta es mi familia_ , parece decirle Tetsurou con la mirada, una vez que sus ojos se encuentran.

—El concepto que tenía de ti no ha cambiado —le dice entonces él, con toda la calma que aquel pacífico lugar le ha transmitido en cuestión de segundos.

—¿Sigues pensando que parezco un delincuente?

—Sigo creyendo que eres una buena persona.

Kuroo se ríe y niega con la cabeza. Se muerde el labio inferior, sin ninguna sugestión en realidad, y a Sawamura le parece una total falta de respeto que pueda hacer eso sin _tentarlo_. Porque quiere creer que no le está incitando a comerle la boca frente a todos sus amigos.

—Este lugar ha sido nuestro hogar y nuestra fuente de ingresos desde que tengo memoria —comenta el más alto. Parece que al fin está dispuesto a abrirse un poco—. Sin embargo, lo voy a derrumbar para convertirlo en algo 'mejor'. O sea, algo más _productivo_ , monetariamente hablando. A pesar de que todos se divierten. De que ellos son felices —puntualiza, señalando a sus amigos con el dedo—. Como ves, solo me interesa forrarme.

Daichi suspira.

—Si es para una buena causa, puedo entenderlo completamente —recibe su mirada confusa y se siente obligado a aclarar—. Un enorme y especializado Centro de Rehabilitación suena bien, por aquí hay mucha gente que sufre accidentes de todo tipo a menudo, ¿no? Hay montañas aquí cerca y sé más que nadie lo mucho que a los pobladores les gusta escalarlas. Además, no le veo nada malo al hecho de invertir en agrandar tu local de ramen y de crear una mejor vivienda para todos. Esto no está mal, Kuroo.

El aludido lo mira sorprendido, una vez más.

—¿Cómo lo-

—Ni siquiera hizo falta que preguntase por ti al llegar —le dice Daichi. Una sonrisa temeraria asoma sus labios—. Dijiste que no querías ese título, pero al final, terminaste siendo el _héroe_ en este pueblo. El que los sacará adelante después de que hayan esperado tanto.

Tetsurou decide encogerse de hombros.

—Quizá he resultado ser más codicioso de lo que aparenté al principio, Sawamura.

—Ya.

 _No tiene caso, te he descubierto_ , quiere decirle, pero no sabe cómo exactamente. También quiere besarlo hasta saciarse de su boca. ¿Qué no sabe lo mucho que lo ha echado de menos en toda esa semana y poquito más? Demonios.

—Entonces —Kuroo siempre consigue sacarlo de quicio, de muchas maneras—. ¿Has venido para algo en particular?

 _Para verte, idiota_.

—Y me lo pregunta la persona que me dejó escrita su dirección antes de abandonarme en un cuarto de hotel.

—Oh, bueno —el más alto ha empezado a adquirir ese toque infantil de nuevo. Daichi nunca se cansará de verlo en esa faceta de nerviosismo. Es algo tierno—. Yo no pensé que la fueras a seguir tan de inmediato.

—¿Por?

—Porque te veías más ilusionado con la idea de dar con el paradero de esas tres personas, en primer lugar.

Sawamura asiente, dándole la razón en parte.

—Me iré muy pronto, solo para que lo sepas.

Sus miradas se profundizan. Antes de que alcancen a darse cuenta, han acortado la distancia que los separa hasta casi reducirla a cero, sin importar las miradas inquisitivas que pueden lanzarles los demás.

—¿Volverás? —Kuroo susurra sobre sus labios.

—Puede que lo haga.

 _Volveré las veces que sean necesarias._

—Te estaré esperando.

—Lo sé —Daichi cierra los ojos y le da un beso fugaz, antes de mirarlo de vuelta—. Sé que lo harás. A menos que… quieras irte conmigo.

El joven suelta una risa cómplice.

—¿Y me vas a presentar al viejo?

—Y a Suga y a Asahi.

—Suena bien.

—Si no te da miedo, claro está.

Kuroo lo toma de la nuca con fuerza. Quiere besarlo, pero _ya_. Y bien.

—¿Cuándo he rechazado un desafío antes, Daichi?

—Hasta ahora, ninguna vez. ¿Andando, Tetsurou?

—Tú lo has dicho.

Las cosquillas que les produce unir sus labios parecen nunca acabar.

Las aventuras que los esperan… tampoco.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **—Fin—**

* * *

 **Notas :**

-Tan propio de mí el no saber sintetizar una idea y terminar escribiendo algo innecesariamente largo XD Espero que lo hayan disfrutado aunque sea un poco, yo me la pasé de maravillas escribiendo :3

- **Xavi:** perdón por salirte de nuevo de amiga secreta (?), pero gracias a tus hc me pude llevar muchísimo mejor con el KuroDai esta vez~ aunque sea una pareja que particularmente no me llame para nada. No sé si lo sepas, pero te has convertido en alguien muy importante en mi vida, gracias por todo el cariño y por ser mi amiga y mi perfecta soulmate «3

-HxH es mi anime favorito de la vida :3 (¿y a quién le importa?).

-Si me dejan _review_ , su personaje favorito aparecerá en su puerta esta noche con chocolates y una Licencia de Cazador (?).

¡Gracias por leer~!


End file.
